warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Cats of the Wild Roleplay Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
This is where art up for approval goes. 'Archives:' Approved: [1] Declined: Sparkstar (L) ~ For Approval Shading being very evil.... x.x Comments? A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 03:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Blue the stripes. Beautiful~ ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Stripes are supposed to be sharp like lightning. c: A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 23:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Then, can you sharpen them up a bit? Make them look a little straighter. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Still working? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Firefly (W) ~ For Approval Firefly <3333 I think he came out fairly well~ Comments? ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) <333 lur the stripes a tad more. Beautiful, my dear~ ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Still working? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 20:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafclaw (A) ~ For Approval I know we're redoing the blanks, but I made him before we decided to redo them. I'll redo him with the new blanks, once they're approved. Anyway, comments? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) There's really no point in this as we're already getting rid of the blanks..... But I'll see what Snowie says. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Petalpaw']] 16:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Longhaired Kit Blanks ~ For Approval Well....I tried...I know they suck...comments? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Love them <333 Shrink them a bit. And add a longer eyelash coming from the other end of the female's eye. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 20:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait, which end? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) the one closest to the ears. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 10:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-ups '''Thanks Feath, for the redline. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ok now shrink them [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to shrink them, paint is just being difficult. ._. Anything else, other than the size? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Queen Blanks - For Approval I'll add the longhaired soon. Comments? [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Make the whole tail the same with, and round out the left front leg (our left). Round out the belly, too. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) re-uploaded. Lol i tried [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 11:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) The tail is cut from the image, and maybe shrink it a tad? 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 19:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Comments? [[User:Feathernose|'''-Petalpaw']] 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC)\ <333 Thicken the lineart. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I can't x.x They're the same thickness as Icy's rogue blanks ouo [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 20:10, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Now that I'm actually looking at them... thicken the tail. XD 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 19:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thicken the lines.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardstar (L) ~ For Approval My handsome little boy! <3 Comments?[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 01:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blood (FC)(L) ~ For Approval So crappy. This was honestly just a test to get my skills up and working again. Comments? 02:15, 5/18/2017